gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Glee Wiki Awards
I Glee Wiki Awards (noti anche come GWAs) sono delle votazioni annuali che si tengono sul sito di Glee Wiki e consistono nella versione gleek degli Academy Awards, da tutti conosciuti come Oscars. Ciascun utente della wiki ha la possibilità di votare per un candidato di diverse categorie per tutta la durata delle votazioni. L'iniziativa è cominciata sulla Wiki inglese sin dal 2011, con le votazioni per la Seconda Stagione, dopo che lo show divenne un successo internazionale ed un fenomeno sociale. Lentamente, queste votazioni si stanno estendendo anche alle altre wiki. I'' Glee Wiki Awards Italia'' si terranno durante il mese di agosto 2013, dal 9 al 22, e tutti potranno partecipare alle votazioni. Le votazioni Ciascun visitatore o utente della wiki potrà sceglie una ed una sola nomination per ciascuna categoria. Non sono tollerati i cambi di opinione né la manomissione dei sistemi di votazione, dal momento che non esistono strumenti di prevenzione. Una volta aperti i sondaggi, basterà cliccare sulla voce che interessa. Categorie Le categorie in grassetto sono quelle principali *'Miglior Episodio' *'Miglior Canzone' *'Miglior Personaggio Maschile' *'Miglior Personaggio Femminile' *Miglior Duetto *Miglior Mash-Up *Miglior Bacio *Miglior Relazione *Miglior Cattivo *Miglior Coppia *'Miglior Attore' *'Miglior Attrice' *Miglior Guest Star *Miglior vestito *Miglior Stagione (1-4) Sondaggi Miglior Episodio Quel'è stato il miglior episodio? La nuova Rachel Britney 2.0 Cambio di look Fine di una storia Il ruolo adatto Glease I superduetti Ringraziamento Canto del cigno Il miracolo di Natale Sadie Hawkins Mettersi a nudo Una vera Diva Lo voglio Come nei film Faida Passioni segrete Colpo al cuore Originale Luci sul passato Wonder-ful Tutto o niente Miglior Mash-Up Quel'è stato il miglior mash-up? Americano/Dance Again Boys/Boyfriend The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time Centerfold/Hot In Herre Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way I Still Believe/Super Bass Miglior Relazione Qual'è stata la miglior relazione? Relazione Artie-Blaine Relazione Artie-Kitty Relazione Blaine-Brittany Relazione Blaine-Burt Relazione Blaine-Sam Relazione Brittany-Kitty Relazione Brody-Cassandra Relazione Finn-Blaine Relazione Finn-Emma Relazione Finn-Will Relazione Jake-Ryder Relazione Kitty-Marley Relazione Kurt-Santana Relazione Marley-Brittany Relazione Marley-Wade/Unique Relazione Puck-Finn Relazione Quinn-Rachel Relazione Quinn-Santana Relazione Rachel-Cassandra Relazione Rachel-Kurt Relazione Rachel-Santana Relazione Shannon-Will Relazione Tina-Blaine Miglior Guest Star Chi è stata la migliore Guest Star? Kate Hudson Whoopi Goldberg Sarah Jessica Parker Aisha Tyler Idina Menzel Jessica Sanchez Katey Sagal Miglior Coppia Qual'è stata la miglior coppia? Relazione Adam-Kurt Relazione Artie-Betty Relazione Brittany-Sam Relazione Brittany-Santana Relazione Brody-Cassandra Relazione Emma-Will Relazione Finn-Emma Relazione Jake-Kitty Relazione Jake-Marley Relazione Kitty-Puck Relazione Kurt-Blaine Relazione Marley-Ryder Relazione Rachel-Brody Relazione Rachel-Finn Relazione Sugar-Artie Miglior Duetto Maschio/Maschio Qual'è stato il miglior duetto maschio/maschio? Boys/Boyfriend Barely Breathing Juke Box Hero Superman Heroes White Christmas Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah Just Can't Get Enough Come What May Unchained Melody The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' Femmina/Femmina Qual'è stato il miglior duetto femmina/femmina? New York State of Mind Holding Out For a Hero All That Jazz Tell Him Next to Me Maschio/Femmina Qual'è stato il miglior duetto maschio/femmina? Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy Celebrity Skin A Change Would Do You Good Give Your Heart a Break Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Everybody Talks Something Stupid A Thousand Years Make No Mistake (She's Mine) Bring Him Home You're All I Need To Get By You're All The World To Me I Still Believe/Super Bass Creep All Or Nothing Miglior Cattivo Chi è stato il miglior cattivo? Cassandra July Hunter Clarington Kitty Wilde Quinn Fabary Roz Washington Santana Lopez Sue Sylvester Miglior Costume Qual'è stato il miglior costume? Greased Lightning Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee Beauty School Drop Out You're the One That I Want Superman Holding Out For a Hero Gangnam Style Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Tell Him Locked Out of Heaven Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Wannabe Mamma Mia For Once in My Life All or Nothing Miglior Bacio Tra chi è stato il miglior bacio? Brody&Rachel (4x03) Brittany&Santana (4x04) Finn&Rachel (4x04) Marley&Ryder (4x06) Sam&Brittany (4x10) Jake&Marley (4x12) Kurt&Blaine (4x14) Will&Emma (4x22) Miglior Attore Chi è stato il miglior attore? Alex Newell Blake Jenner Chris Colfer Chord Overstreet Cory Monteith Darren Criss Jacob Artist Kevin McHale Matthew Morrison Mark Salling Miglior Attore Chi è stata la miglior attrice? Becca Tobin Dianna Agron Jane Lynch Jayma Mays Jenna Ushkowitz Heather Morris Lea Michele Melissa Benoist Naya Rivera Miglior Canzone Assolo Qual'è stato il miglior assolo? Never Say Never It's Time Chasing Pavements Hold it Against Me Oops!... I Did It Again Gimme More Everytime Everybody Wants to Rule the World Teenage Dream Mine Hopelessly Devoted To You Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee Beauty School Drop Out Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) My Dark Side Gangnam Style Being Good Isn't Good Enough O Holy Night Being Alive Feliz Navidad Jingle Bell Rock The First Noel I Don't Know How to Love Him Baby Got Back I Only Have Eyes For You Torn Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) Don't Stop Me Now Nutbush City Limits Hung Up Girl On Fire In Your Eyes Copacabana Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) My Prerogative Your Song Don't Stop Believin' Everybody Hurts Little Girls Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours You Are the Sunshine of My Life I Wish Uptight (Everything’s Alright) Higher Ground To Love You More Gruppo Qual'è stato la miglior canzone di gruppo? Call Me Maybe Womanizer 3 The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile Don't Speak The Scientist Born to Hand Jive Greased Lightning There Are Worse Things I Could Do You're the One That I Want Some Nights Homeward Bound/Home Whistle Live While We're Young Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time Don't Dream It's Over Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas No Scrubs Centerfold/Hot In Herre Love Song This Is the New Year Diva Getting Married Today We've Got Tonite Anything Could Happen Shout Footloose Wannabe Mamma Mia Say You Have More Friends Than You Know Outcast We Will Rock You At the Ballet Longest Time Superstition For Once in My Life Clarity Wings Hall of Fame I Love It Risultati Miglior personaggio maschile Blaine Anderson con 170 voti nel sondaggio in homepage Miglior personaggio femminile Santana Lopez con 400 voti nel sondaggio in homepage Miglior Episodio Lo voglio con 11 voti su 44 Miglior Mash-Up I Still Believe/Super Bass con 13 voti su 48 Miglior Relazione Relazione Kurt-Santana con 16 voti su 49 Miglior Guest Star Kate Hudson con 24 voti su 48 Miglior Coppia Relazione Kurt-Blaine con 30 voti su 51 Miglior Duetto Maschio/Maschio Come What May con 13 voti su 45 Femmina/Femmina Tell Him con 20 voti su 44 Maschio/Femmina A Thousand Years con 10 voti su 46 Miglior Cattivo Santana Lopez con 18 voti su 47 Miglior Costume Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl con 12 voti su 43 Miglior Bacio Klaine (4x14) con 26 voti su 45 Miglior Attore Chris Colfer con 19 voti su 52 Miglior Attrice Lea Michele con 17 voti su 50 Miglior Canzone Assolo Girl On Fire con 8 voti su 46 Gruppo Some Nights con 10 voti su 47 Miglior Stagione Terza Stagione con 130 voti nel sondaggio in homepage en:Glee Wiki Awards Categoria:Glee Wiki Categoria:Glee Wiki Awards